


Eternal

by verhalen



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: A photomanipulation I did to try to re-create the first painting my OC Sören Sigurdsson made (in several different universes), that started his art career.





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> This painting is referred to in more than one work of mine, but especially here:
> 
> Closest to the door was Sören's first work, that put him on this path - the painting of what became the ink on his arms and back, a phoenix made of fire and one made of water, rising from flames and waves, against the backdrop of space. Their tails were entwined and hooked with the top spoke of a brilliant, rainbow-diamond-sparkling white star. Sören had only gotten the phoenixes on his back before he'd run out of money, and considered that "good enough" and then, over the years, had put off getting the flaming star inked there as well. It sometimes bothered him, like that part of the vision was missing, but it was what it was.
> 
> [-Chapter 6, _Chains Of Eternity_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070109/chapters/42957761)


End file.
